wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Souru
Appearance Souru is a large, deep purple Lightwing with piercing lavender eyes. His horns have an odd coloration; his left horn is a sky blue while his right horn is a dark pink. His wings and arms gradate from his purple base color to a pinkish red color, similar to his right horn’s coloration. On his wings are multicolored mirror scales that seem to change color with every movement he makes, and he has a scattering of mirror scales along his snout. His underbelly is a lighter purple, presumably for a sort of camouflage against the sky. Personality Due to an animus curse, Souru is constantly angry, whether it be quiet fuming with a pointed glare here and there, or an explosive rampage that usually results in a fire. When in a fury, he lacks any common sense or focus on what he’s doing, resulting in him acting like a feral beast. Other times, when he’s interacting with other dragons, he is sly and cunning, usually using intimidation to quickly end conversations. He loves fire for some reason, as well as starting fires, but one wouldn’t catch him dead in an enclosed space without access to the sky due to his severe claustrophobia. History When Souru was a little dragonet, he was orphaned. His parents died in a landslide, leaving him on his own and virtually helpless as a 3-month-old hatchling. He wandered the eastern edge of Lightwing territory for 3 years, surviving on nothing but scraps and whatever animal he could manage to catch, until he stumbled across Pollen. There he found hope: a plethora of dragons that are willing to help him! Right? Isn’t that how orphan life works in cities? In an ideal situation, it would’ve been a pleasant 4 years of growing up in a pristine orphanage filled with kind dragonets and loving caretakers, but that was pure fantasy. Instead, Souru got stuck in the slums of Pollen, living in a falling apart orphanage with hateful dragonets and even worse caretakers, if you could even call them that. When he wasn’t locked in a cage that was dubbed “a room,” Souru was trapped in the cramped, very small “living space” of the orphanage with the other dragonets. A hierarchy was very evident in the dragonets; the younger ones were nothing but scum on the floor while the oldest were high and mighty. They cruelly shredded Souru apart daily for 2 years, both physically and emotionally, until he grew to be as cold and distant as the oldest dragonets, even though he was 5 at the time. He quickly clawed his way to the top of the orphanage’s hierarchy, making it known that he wouldn’t be shoved around unless he was the one shoving. The power of intimidation he wielded over the other dragonets was amusing to him in a sick, twisted way, and he soon wanted to hold more power over others. The dragonets of the orphanage were swiftly abandoned to the next iron fist to rise up as he turned 7, leaving the crummy building and beginning his search for more power. His search for power was futile over the months of looking; politics were a bore, wrestling was “unfair” in his eyes due to the other tribes’ adaptations, and any underground organizations scoffed at his desperation for power. After almost giving up on his search, Souru was approached by a Skywing, who offered the power he wanted in exchange for his subservience to him. He agreed to the offer, and the Skywing revealed himself to be an animus and enchanted him to “wield the power of the sun.” For two years, the Skywing trained Souru to be an assassin and a thief, unstoppable in both magical and physical skill. Unfortunately, the Skywing didn’t have the forward thinking to magically brainwash him, and Souru began to wonder why he had to listen to him, even though he supposedly “owed him.” When the Skywing caught him trying to sneak away, he almost enchanted Souru to follow his every command, but he lashed out at him and killed the Skywing. But, unbeknownst to him, when the Skywing enchanted Souru initially, he enchanted a safeguard so if Souru did rebel, the spell would consume his mind and make him a raging beast of pure fury. The spell’s safeguard activated, reducing Souru to a constant state of uncontrollable anger with no other emotions showing, except maybe predatory cunning and vanity. After the flight from the Skywing, Souru wandered the Lightwing territory, only appearing to others who want to find him. He quickly became a ghost, a rumor, a faint whisper passed along by the wind. Many attempted to imprison him, but any restraints, traps, or cages he found himself stuck in were swiftly and brutally ripped to shreds, it reminding him of the Skywing and the dragonets trying to control him. Nobody would control him anymore. Trivia * Inspiration for Souru came from Marx’s Soul form * He is deathly afraid of any indoor room, and becomes a curled-up ball of despair when in one Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Males Category:LightWings Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Enchanted